Car Underwater
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: Oneshot. Its been 11 years and poor Jimmy is still stuck as conan. What happens when Rachel moves on?


**Author's note: **This is my first Detective Conan fic. I haven't really seen many of the episodes so don't hate me if I made a mistake or something. I recomend listening to the song...it's called car underwater by Armor for Sleep. It's one of my favorites. Anyway I hope you enjoy the fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Detective Conan or the lyrics to this song.

Conan stretched his long legs on the couch. Lazily he inspected the birthday cake on the table. Today was his "18th birthday". November had snuck up on him. _It's been eleven years since I was changed into Conan,_ said Jimmy's voice in his mind. Over the years Conan's voice changed into Jimmy's. Rachel always told him that over the phone. She'd grown into a successful lawyer at a law firm. She never visited. Only the occasional phone call. Every time she called Conan's chest hurt. Every time she mentioned her boyfriend Jimmy wanted to end it all.

_**Believe the news, I'm gone for good.  
Call off the search, no one will know that I'm down here  
Believe the note I left for you  
You can't turn back the clocks,  
you can't pull me up from here, so don't try** _

"Conan, phone," Richard called. Conan sighed and grabbed the phone.  
"Hello,"  
"Hey Conan, how are you?" asked Rachel's voice.  
"Oh, I'm okay," Conan lied.  
"That's good. Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked merrily.  
_Here it comes...can't you see it kills me?_ he asked Rachel in his mind. "No."  
"Oh...well today Chad asked me to marry him! Isn't that great?"  
Conan's mouth opened and closed trying to answer but the pain was engulfing him. "Yeah," he said hoarsely. The rest of the conversation was a buzz. He sat there...not really hearing anything. All he could think of was the pain he felt.  
"Conan..."  
"Rachel...don't believe in me," he said and hung up.

_**I'm in a car underwater with time to kill,  
thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me,  
what hurts more is I would still die for you.**_

He walked out of the small apartment, slamming the door behind him. He couldn't take this. He needed it to stop. He ran to Dr. Agasa's lab, hoping to make it end. He was a block away now. So close. He crossed the street. There was a loud honk, then screeching. Conan blacked out.

_**I'm in a car underwater with time to kill,  
thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me,  
what hurts more is I would still die for you.**_

Conan opened his eyes slowly. He could hear the heart monitor beating slowly. He scanned the room and saw Richard sleeping in a chair next to him. By the looks of it he'd been there for five days with out a shave. He heard footsteps coming to his room. Then Rachel entered. Her eyes lit up when she saw him awake.  
"Conan!" she exclaimed and ran to hug him. "You've been out for two weeks. I was so worried."  
"Sorry," I said softly. The pain was back.  
"I'll get the doctor, stay here," she said running out. I smiled softly.

_**Make time slower, give me longer.  
It's too late for me, no one will know that I'm down here.  
And believe your dreams of me sinking  
so far, below, you can't pull me up from here so don't try.**_

A month had passed since the accident. Conan was driving to Dr. Agasa's house in Richard's new car. Rachel had gotten it for his early Christmas present. She said Chad had gotten her a new one. So she kindly gave this one to him. She made Conan go on a date with Amy...needless to say it didn't work. Amy even got tired of looking into Conan's distant eyes after a while. She's the one who ended it. Rachel had called today. The wedding was in three days, Conan couldn't take it.

_**In a car underwater with time to kill,  
thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me,  
what hurts more is I would still die for you.  
I'm in a car underwater with time to kill,  
thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me,  
what hurts more is I would still die for you.**_

He drove well over the speed limit to his old friend's house. He only had to cross one more bridge and he'd be a block away. A boy's ball bounced into the road and he ran after it. Conan's heart stopped.

_**Leave it up to me. To burden you again.  
This ones not your fault. Please forgive me.  
Leave it up to me (leave it up to me).  
To burden you again (To burden you again).  
This ones not your fault. So forget, so forget, so forget me.**_

He spun the wheel to the right away from the boy and to the edge of the bridge that kept the cars from crashing down into the water. The front of the car smashed through the cement barricade and headed straight down. Conan quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and tried to move his legs. He was stuck. The car collided into the water.

_**Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
Just let me go.  
Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
Just let me go.  
Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.**_

The water was filling into the car. Conan couldn't get free no matter how hard he struggled. He took his last breath and the car sank under the water completely...inside and out. He pulled on his legs with all his strength but they wouldn't move. _This is it, _he thought, _this is how it ends._ He shook the idea from his mind and fought harder against the death trap.

_**I'm in a car underwater with time to kill,  
thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me,  
what hurts more is I would still die for you.  
I'm in a car underwater with time to kill,  
thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me,  
what hurts more is I would still die for you.**_

Nothing changed. He gave up and stared at the light shining on his window. He could feel his lungs beg for air. He closed his eyes. _I guess it's better this way. Rachel...you won't have to think of me again. That's how you wanted it. That's why you stopped waiting. You just left me there with your father. Did you even think about me? Did you ever notice how depressed I was? I doubt it...but still...I'm sorry...I never told you...how much I..._

**_and I would still die for you  
I would still die for you  
and I would still die for you  
I would still die for you  
and I would still die for you..._**

**Author's Note: **So what do you think? Please review!!! Thank you for reading it.


End file.
